


living in the moment

by iridescentwinters



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/M, Post Skam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: william and noora finally move in together, and these are the events and their summer that followed after.





	living in the moment

**Author's Note:**

> — prompt: Hi! Could you please write a little story of the one and only original Noorhelm? How they are now, Noora after graduation, William after the 1st year in law school and both of them after the whole year of being together. What are their plans for summer and future? Would also love to see Eva and Chris. Thank you!

once noora had graduated from school, william had proposed to move in together once more. this time, they weren’t going anywhere. they were gonna stay right in Oslo. william didn’t need that London nightmare to repeat itself again.

the blonde, however, was a lot more hesitant the first time round, but after giving it a month to think about it, she decided to trust her instincts once more, and accept william’s offer (but of course, making sure that she had her old room ready to be moved back into any time).

this time, moving in and living together was a lot more pleasant than the first time round. probably because william’s father wasn’t there to breathe down his son’s neck every 5 minutes.

living together also meant adapting to each other’s habits. william had to work around noora’s early sleeping schedule and the fact that she poured milk first and then the cereal, while noora had to accept the fact that william will never organise his bathroom essentials in a nice, orderly manner. he couldn't have cared less, really. 

but, even with all of their little quirks, living together, they felt as if they were at peace. it was quiet, but just the way they wanted it to be like. after months of living together, it felt as if they were basically married by now.

speaking of…

of course, being together for a little over 2 years and living together for months meant the topic of their future would be bound to come up.

william was serious when he told noora that he’d drop anything and everything if noora had asked him to get married to her. he meant it then, he still meant it now. although noora thought it was ridiculous to get married while they were still young, william clearly didn’t care. it was obvious that he wanted to spend the rest of eternity with her.

as did she, of course. noora obviously loved william with all of her heart, and she did want to put a ring on it eventually, but to her, a ring and being tied together in front of God didn’t define their love. not all all. and those things never would. just because they broke up once, never stopped them from loving one another. and they still had time. they didn’t need to rush things. rushing wouldn’t get them anywhere. i mean, look at how that worked out for them the last time they rushed to be with each other.

they postponed the future talks eventually, wanting to live in the moment.

and living in the moment meant summer.

not wanting to be in Oslo for the entire summer, william had suggested a trip throughout europe; starting from Amsterdam, to Berlin, Paris, Madrid, Rome. 

noora thought it was a bit too much, but william was set on having the best summer of their lives like this, so she agreed, just to see that smile on his face.

originally, it was just going to be the two of them, until chris schistad heard their plans, and begged william and noora to let him and eva come. they weren't together yet, but chris thought being in Paris would mean the romance between him and eva would turn up, and she’d eventually accept him there. it was a ridiculously stupid idea, but noora and william didn’t have the heart to say no, especially after seeing how excited eva had gotten at the sound of a europe trip with her friends.

and fate worked in mysterious ways, because once they had stopped in Paris and chris whisked eva away on a romantic date he planned out beforehand, she said yes to him.

throughout the trip, william had done a lot of thinking. he hadn’t said anything to noora, but after their marriage talk, he had felt a little down that the girl had said no to taking it to the next step right then, but he realised why she said no. they were both not ready for it. they had their whole lives ahead of them to finally be really tied down like that; to start a family.

right now, it was all about living in the moment, making the best of it. william didn’t doubt one bit that noora wouldn’t say yes if he popped the question. but it had to be the right moment.

and that was what he decided to hold on to. living in the present, and waiting for the right moment, instead of forcing it to happen.

besides, it’ll always be him and noora. noora and william. forever.


End file.
